


Letters to you

by TheOncomingStorm40



Category: Furrys, Zombie Apocalypse (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOncomingStorm40/pseuds/TheOncomingStorm40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Zombie apocalypse starts and Nina has no way to contact her mate Smokey can letters help them find eatch other or is all of it a big trap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to you

Letters to you  
By: Sara Massey  
A Story of Nina and Wolfy  
Nina  
Nina woke up thinking today was going to be a normal same old same old day, but she didn’t know how wrong she was. Nina walked around her house, it seemed… really empty usually her mother, Todd (her mom’s boyfriend), and her little brother Bobby was there, but her cat and dogs seemed the only other living thing in the house. Now at 18 Nina was thinking of moving out and moving in with her boyfriend Wolfy, but her mom said no one hundred zillion times. So Nina was stuck with her mom in till she gets an ok from her dad and mom. Nina went outside and was greeted by a moan/groan from something outside.  
At first she thought she played Minecraft to long last night until she saw around 5 zombies outside her door. She didn‘t bother to count, as soon as she saw them she slammed the door shut and locked it. She ran into the computer room and grabbed a phone and dialed up Wolfy’s number, but the line went dead. Nina tried her mobile phone and typed in the number but the line went dead “all the phones are dead, no way to get to him” Nina said as she curled up in a tight ball. Then an idea popped into her head, she grabbed a pen and paper, started writing in till her paws gave up and sent it on a dove that knew where to go.  
Wolfy  
Wolfy woke up with head pounding something wasn’t right, then Herobrine came into his room with that face that told you something wasn’t right. Then the dove landed into his room and handed him a note. His tail dropped “let the zombie apocalypse start” he sighed. Nina was trapped in her house, he most likely was too “Herobrine protect Nina, I’ll be fine for a while” he said and Herobrine nodded his head once and disappeared into a grey mist. Wolfy prayed that he would be fine, he did know a few hide outs but theses Zombies knew the land as well as him.  
He sighed, grabbed a gun, a beer, and a few other things he would need to protect Nina and him. He headed out the door shooting at every Zombie he saw.  
Nina  
Nina sat there on her bed thinking of what could happen, she had no weapons just an old B.B. gun, few large books, and frying pans. The only thing keeping her alive is the door and its lock, but it won’t last long. Then she remembered Todd’s sword he had hiding in the closet, she ran to her mom’s room and opened the closet. In the very far corner laid a shiny sword, Nina grabbed it and walked to the door, took a deep breath and ran outside, cutting off every head she saw. She ran in till she saw the safety of her tree cave, she slipped into the cave and start writing another note that read: “I’m am right now at my tree cave, I was able to get out of the house because of Todd’s old sword. ~Nina” then she sent it dove mail again.  
Wolfy  
Wolfy stopped at Larry’s 4 way, since it being empty like everything else he went into there for some safety in till he got his next note hoping to get it soon to tell him Nina was still a wolf and not zombie. Then the same dove landed by him with a note “oh thank god, thank you Herobrine!” he said and read the letter. He knew where the tree cave was because has been there LOTS of times. He ran out the door with the gun at his side, hoping to be where Nina was before Midnight.  
Nina  
Nina laid there hoping Wolfy would be there soon when night came who knew what could happen; the zombies could find her quicker during the night. Nina poked her head out of the cave, she was getting hungry but she didn’t want to take chances. So it was ether wait for food or run out there with a zombie filled forest to get food, Nina sighed and bolted out of the cave heading to the nearest rabbit smell. It was nice fat rabbit that she was happy with as soon as she brought it down; she grabbed it off the ground then she noticed that she didn’t feel alone anymore “Herobrine?” she said though the rabbit.  
Grey mist showed up and a small flash of light came after and Herobrine was there in front of her, he bowed and handed her a note saying “Wolfy sent me to protect you, he’ll be here soon. It is almost night please head back or go on to a cave nearby”. Nina looked at him “there’s a cave nearby?” she asked confused. She knew where every cave was, if this was one she knew, she forgot.  
Herobrine nodded and pointed at a big pine tree and then pointed up as if saying claim “you’re insane but ok” Nina sighed and got on the first branch and starts jumping from branch to branch in till she found a hole within the tree and crawled in.  
Wolfy  
He knew it wasn’t safe to travel alone at night when there are zombies around but to get to Nina in a shorter time he would have to. The sun was going down and more zombies would be starting to heading out looking for live flesh, Wolfy came up to a road and crossed it because the only thing left on the road was empty cars and dust. He made it halfway when grey mist appeared “Herobrine! I told you to watch Nina!” he said.  
The ghost shook his head and quickly said that she was safe in a tree for now, Wolfy growled and found a cave nearby and went in “Herobrine give this to Nina in case I don’t make it and tell her I love her” Wolfy said and gave Herobrine a letter with something attached to it.  
The Next Morning  
Nina  
She woke up aching she wasn’t used to the hard tree floor, she stretched and looked down “how am I going to get down?” she asked herself. She got down very carefully and found a dead rabbit in front of a bush “is this a trap?” she wondered. She looked around, no zombies in sight, but there’s no telling how that rabbit got there or how it was killed. Nina slowly stalked to the rabbit aware of her surrounds, she sniffed it then pushed it on its other side with one paw “it’s a dead rabbit, what do I have got be scared of?!” she asked herself out loud. She began to eat it still watching for anything coming.  
Nina walked, she had no idea where she was going, but she knew if she was going the wrong way Herobrine would tell her or just sit there and be a jerk. She was just thinking of stopping to rest when Herobrine appeared giving her a letter with something attached to it. She gave him a questioning look and he shrugged, she read the letter first which read this, Nina if I don’t make it out of here I want to let you know that I love you so very much, you’re the only female that I only really loved. With the human females I couldn’t connect with them I couldn’t feel the love and I thought it was a joke in till I met you and you changed my life. If I don’t make it out of this don’t do anything stupid like I do enjoy life.  
If I do make it out of here you can move in with me and you might want to open that box Herobrine just gave you first before you read this.  
Nina was very touched and confused at the last sentence, so following his instructions she opened the box and gasped at the sight, inside was a diamond. She began to read the rest of the letter, if we make it out of here I have a question… will you be my forever mate? Nina couldn’t help but cry, they had talked about this when they were 15 but his plan was most likely to ask her after mud bogging with her when they were 18 or 19, but she couldn’t believe it finally came down to this. Nina grabbed a paper it was the last one she had, and began to write “Herobrine” she said when she was done “please send this to Wolfy, I don’t trust the bird anymore” she said trying not to sob.  
For years she has hidden tears and emotions, because when in school she was made fun of whenever she showed any real emotions so around her bullies she would show them no fear, pain, or sorrow just nothing but a blank face; but now was different, every time she’s with him is different, she cried quietly afraid of what was going to happen. Then she heard a twig snap, Wolfy would never make a sound coming in, was it a zombie… no to heavy of a snap then all her questions were answered when the wind was knocked out of her, as if a 10 ton block hit her.  
She felt the weight pressing down on her chest; her eyes cleared and saw Hunter! Her jerk of an ex boyfriend, he was a furry like her but he was a horse, she was a wolf pinned down by the devil’s son while he smirks with the killer look in his blood red eyes.  
Wolfy  
He smelled the scent before he saw her; he also smelled a horse and he knew that smell. Wolfy snuck up and hid behind a bush and through the leaves and branches, He saw him the black stallion with a flaming red mane and tail and blood red eyes to match his evil soul, Hunter, the one that made his mate scared of men. He had a score to settle with him, than he saw what he was pinning down, his mate Nina. Her purple eyes showing her fear for him, and her brown fur around Hunter’s hoof was turning red.  
He felt the anger build inside him, his insanity side would of come out already… only if it didn’t leave him when he changed into a fox back when he was 15, he ripped his way out of the bushes and charged to Hunter. Being the Alfa male of his pack made him stronger then Hunter, so when he pushed him over with all his might, the horse fell to one side.  
Nina  
Nina felt the weight on her chest come off in a sweep, she looked up and saw her mate pinning Hunter to the ground “Wolfy!” she yelled scared of what Hunter could do to him if he took even a little weight off the devil’s son. Her mate looked her with the look of the anger for Hunter and worry mixed with love and over protection for her “now you Hunter, I’ve done heard about you a bit too much. Now I’ll deal with myself” Wolfy said growing showing his razor sharp teeth “I’ll take you down with me” Hunter said pinning his ears back. Nina sneaked to the other side of Hunter, than something hit the fan when Wolfy bit Hunter’s front left leg causing the bone to snap. Hunter whined in pain and pushed Wolfy off with his other powerful hoofs.  
Nina heard Wolfy hit the tree and a few bones (most likely some ribs) snap at the impact, she felt anger and over protection come over her for her mate. Her other side was coming out, nothing could stop it in till it killed, Nina had enough time to hope she doesn’t attack Wolfy, when her eyes turned red, her fur turned from brown to white and her fangs grow a good 6 inches longer.  
Wolfy  
He yelped a little feeling 2 or 3 ribs break, he fell to the ground. He got up as soon as he heard the hoofs of Hunter pounding to him, his legs shock on him. Then the hoofs were cut off when something heavy hit Hunter and he was sent falling to one side, Wolfy looked to see what it was. There he saw Nina’s other side, her fur white as snow, her eyes a darker red then Hunter’s and her fangs a lot longer than they were. He was scared, he knew what power her other side had over her, the other side always didn’t stop in till it killed. Wolfy picked a hiding spot and laid low and watched as Nina’s other side quickly kill Hunter, he watched everything how she ripped open his throat and blood started pouring onto the ground.  
Nina  
She slowly went back to normal when she fell the job was done; Nina was dizzy after Hunter kicked her in the belly, she fainted as soon as she was her normal self.  
Wolfy  
He watched as Nina fell to the ground, he raced to her scared that she was hurt. After looking over her, he picked her up and carried her to the nearest cave Herobrine showed him to. He knew he was doing the craziest thing when he called the pack’s old medic Wrexx “Wrexx, hey man I know you’re no longer a furry, but I need your help Nina’s hurt” he said “the Alfa females’ down? Sure I’ll come over, but first can you set me a date with her sister Moon?” Wrexx said “Moon’s going out with Sky, now get your human self over here, this is the last time you’ll hear from me” Wolfy said growling a little, ending the call.  
Nina  
Nina woke up to the face of Wrexx “What? WREXX!?” she said and tried to scramble away, but the pain in her stomach stopped her “I thought you… turned…. Back” she said searching for words “yes, Wolfy just called me to stitch you back up” he said then left without another word “Wolfy?” she said looking for her mate “hey calm down, I’m here” she heard him say and his voice seemed to sooth her nerves “what happened” she asked knowing he was behind her "Hunter kicked you in the stomach... and you can't have pups" Wolfy said and he saw Nina's sorrowful look.  
Nina  
She felt the tears come down her face as she took in the news; her lifelong dream was to find a mate and have pups now it was shattered half way. Her voice very shaky "r-really?" she said her voice breaking, she saw her mate bow his head in sorrow, he wanted to make her dreams come true but now this life hasn't given him a chance to make them true "we could try" he said "why would we try, if I can't have pups" she sobbed.  
A month later  
Nina nursed her newborn pups, she was surprised that everything had worked, but when Wolfy said try he meant try. She was happy with her two newborn pups Rose and Willow, Rose looked like her, brown fur with a black tip tail and black front paws, while Willow looked like Wolfy, with dark red fur but only with a white muzzle. Wolfy entered the den and touched noises with his mate and licked his two beautiful pups "thank you for everything" Nina said smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> finally done tell me what you think


End file.
